


The Autumn Festival

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:47:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 1





	The Autumn Festival

Autumn Festival  
By  
Edward Hyde & Sarah Meatgirl

Ten year old Sarah beamed happily as everyone cheered and applauded. Clapping for her! Gushing with pride, the chubby little blonde mounted the steps up to the platform where the mayor and his wife, as well as the curator of the town museum, were waiting.

“Well done, my dear!” the kindly mayor smiled, putting his hand on her shoulder. “Time to undress and let us all see what’s on the menu!” A warm chuckle ripple around the audience at these words, amplified over the PA system. Front and centre of the stage was the spitting stool, relieved of its normal occupant and waiting for a new one. Sarah’s parents were invited to join her on stage as the excited young girl began to undress. 

Every year at the Autumn Festival, a girl was chosen to roast over the coals to be enjoyed by the whole community. Any girl wishing to offer themselves would write their name on a slip of paper which was dropped into a wooden box, normally kept on display with the spit and the stool in the museum, then shaken up and opened for the mayor to draw the name of the girl who would roast.

This year, however, Sarah had concocted a plan to improve her chances of ending up on the spit. There had been quite a record number of entries that year but what would not be discovered until later that evening, once it was already far too late to do anything about it, more than three quarters of the slips bore Sarah’s name. She had arranged with all her friends to enter the draw but put her name instead of their own and the plan had paid off!

Every child in the town had been to the local museum more times than they cared to remember, both with parents and grandparents and on school trips. There were a lot of artefacts related to local history but the display that always drew Sarah’s attention was the display showing the spitting stool with the spit suspended above it and shelves of skulls behind, more than a hundred in fact – the skull of every girl who had ever been eaten at the Autumn Festival. There were a couple of information boards too of course explaining the origins of the celebration along with vintage and relatively modern photographs.

What always fascinated Sarah the most, however, was the figure that was usually displayed on the spitting stool. The extremely life-life figure of a young girl, somewhere between ten and twelve years old, with long black hair and green glass eyes which sparkled much like Sarah’s own. Nobody living had been around when the exhibit was first created and despite how realistic waxworks could be, there had been rumours as long as Sarah could remember that the mannequin was actually a taxidermy for a real girl but who she was and how she had been chosen, nobody seemed to know!

There were a couple of small museums like their town one, Sarah had heard of, that had real human taxidermies on display but it was far from common. Now, whoever she was, the display figure was in storage and she was going to be taking her place, in front of everyone she knew and plenty of people she didn’t. Then, in a few days time when the display was put back together and her meat thoroughly digested by all who had partaken, her skull would be added to the collection, cleaned and varnished, with a small card giving her name and the year in which she was cooked. 

Now completely naked, the chubby blonde meat-girl stood with her hands on her head as her dad sprayed her body all over with the can of spray cooking oil he had been handed by one of the catering team and rubbed it in. Being prepped for cooking in public like this with so many eyes on her, not to mention her dad’s hands lovingly massaging every inch of her delicious young body, was incredibly exciting and arousing for the sparkly-eyed youngster. The roasting pit was set up beside the stage and, as her dad finished oiling her delicious young rump, Sarah looked longingly at the glowing coals and the thick spit which was being oiled by the catering team. 

The crowd that had been noisily calling out encouragement now fell silent as their dinner walked to the stool and allowed her ankles to be secured with the thick leather straps. She then bent forward and gripped the front legs of the stool as she had seen girls do both in previous years and in photos too, not to mention the notorious mannequin of course. With her wrists firmly strapped in place, the excited and incredibly aroused little girl was ready for spitting. 

There was more polite applause as one of the caterers presented the spit to Sarah’s parents, as per tradition. Her mum held the end, keeping it steady as her dad lined it up with his daughter’s tight but eager and welcoming little cunt. She moaned sweetly as the cold metal was slid inside her, gasping only when she felt the sharp point against her cervix. 

After pausing for a moment, her dad continued to push the spit through, rotating it as he did so as instructed. Once it was far enough in to balance more easily, Sarah’s mum released her end and knelt down in front of her half-impaled daughter, stroking her hair to reassure her and holding her head in position so that the spit could pass cleanly out of her mouth which it did moments later, erupting out from the back of her throat and scraping metallically against her teeth. The spit continued to slide forward and Sarah’s mum wiped the blood from the front with a cotton cloth. 

Once it was as far enough through, Sarah’s wrists were unstrapped and cuffed to the spit. Her eyes grew wide as the thick anal stabiliser was slid up the back of the pole and pushed deep into her tight little ass. Once that was in place, her ankles were cuffed to the spit the way her wrists had been and she was ready to go over the coals.

The audience broke into wild applause and cheering once more as the caterers carried the impaled girl down the steps to the glowing red coal-pit and, after waving to the audience, her parents left the stage to join the throng once more. Soon the spit was locked into place and Sarah began to cook. Plenty of the townsfolk, including her parents, gathered around to watch, many of them filming and taking pictures on their phone as the slowly roasting girl urgently humped the spit, desperate to cum before succumbing to the heat. 

An hour later, her honey-coloured skin now a deep golden-brown, Sarah was ready to carve and, four days after that, her cleaned and varnished skull was placed on display in the town museum along with her more than hundred predecessors, behind the spitting stool which was now once more occupied by its infamous mannequin.


End file.
